


I Got Dreams Of My Own But I Want To Make Yours Come True

by BadSideOf45



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSideOf45/pseuds/BadSideOf45
Summary: Sequel to A Little Less Halloween, A Little More Trick Or Treat.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Got Dreams Of My Own But I Want To Make Yours Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping, no, Believing 2021 brings us all much better things.

Pete and Patrick had been looking forward to going to this party for weeks.

It would be their first New Year’s Eve as an engaged couple, and they were excited to spend the night celebrating among friends and coworkers at the beautiful Houdini Estate in the Hollywood Hills.

In the days leading up to New Year’s Eve, their tuxes were hanging in their walk-in closet side-by-side, ready to assist Pete and Patrick in their effort to “dress and impress.”

Pete had even talked Patrick into wearing a dark plum velvet jacket, perfectly complementing his own black velvet coat.

The engaged couple slept in the morning of the party; Patrick awoke feeling frisky, pressing his very obvious erection into his lover’s back.

He received no immediate reaction from Pete, so he redoubled his efforts by sucking lightly on the smooth olive skin located on the back of Pete’s neck.

Pete didn’t move.

Patrick frowned to himself, deciding to literally take matters into his own hands.

His hand slowly descended Pete’s body, starting at the mouth-watering dip in his clavicle, trailing down his chest, pausing to roll a dark nipple in his fingers. He traced Pete’s six-pack with his fingers, finally reaching and circling the ridiculous bartskull tattoo he loved so much.

Patrick smiled into Pete’s neck as his fingers glided down Pete’s happy trail, until - 

Oh.

Patrick moved his hand back up to his lover’s chest, reminding himself that it had nothing to do with him or Pete; sometimes the days were just bad.

Pete rolled over to face Patrick, head bowed in shame.

Patrick tutted and wrapped Pete up in a big hug. 

“It’s all right, I love you, you know that right?”

Pete only shrugged, causing Patrick to place a finger under Pete’s chin and raise it so he could look into the older man’s eyes.

“I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I am so lucky to have you in my life. We fit together so perfectly, both in and out of bed.”  
“But-” Pete whispered, eyes lowered to the black silk sheets which he had insisted on, claiming they were the only canvas worthy enough to lay out his pale-skinned partner.

Patrick captured Pete’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“No buts. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third, I love you. All of you. Through good times and bad.”

Pete gave Patrick a small smile.

Patrick smiled back, then kissed the end of Pete’s nose. “Hungry?”

Pete shook his head. “No, not really.”

“Can I coax you out to the couch If I make cheese toast and coffee? You can put on some comfy clothes and we’ll binge watch Game of Thrones all day wrapped in comfy blankets.”

Patrick received a grin for his effort. “How ‘bout I take a leak and think about it?”

“Okay - offer’s good all day. Just say the word!”

Pete looked at his phone while Patrick was talking. “Shit.”

Patrick looked at Pete, puzzled.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve. ‘Trick, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the party tonight. I really don’t feel like going out among people. I still want you to go and have a good time, though…”

Patrick smiled indulgently and kissed his fiancee on the cheek before climbing out of bed.

“I’ll call Butch and have him make our excuses and send our love.”

Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick’s wrist, something he did to ground himself when he felt a deep wave of darkness trying to pull him down into the black thoughts in his head.

“Thank you,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek on the back of Patrick’s hand.

“Love you so much,” Patrick whispered as he sat back down on the bed, free hand running through Pete’s long, dark, thick hair.

******

Pete had fallen back to sleep in their bed while Patrick sat beside him, one hand lazily stroking Pete’s back while the other texted back and forth to their mutual friend Butch.

Patrick’s mouth was turned down into a small frown, biting his lower lip while his brain was running on overdrive, trying to decide -

“‘Trick? Will you hold me?”

Patrick placed the phone down on his nightstand, turning his thoughts away from his own problems in order to focus on comforting the love of his life.

“Bad dreams?”

Pete only nodded as Patrick felt wet drops hitting the dip between his neck and clavicle - Pete’s favorite “safe place”.

“Want me to sing to you?” 

Again Pete nodded, snuggling closer to Patrick as he began to sing the love song they wrote for each other:

One Look From You And I’m On That Faded Love  
Out Of My Body And Flying Above  
If There Were Any More Left Of Me I’d Give It To You  
And I’ll Tell You I’m Fine But I’m A Missile That’s Guided To You

As he sang the chorus, Patrick felt Pete relaxing in his arms, even giving Patrick small kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Patrick hoped he could ease this difficult time for Pete, just a little…

********

Patrick woke up a little while later to Pete sucking his cock lazily, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit.

He lifted his smouldering whiskey eyes to Patrick, making sure he had an audience for the obscene lick he made with his tongue from the bottom of Patrick’s balls all the way to the freckle on the head of Patrick’s dick.

Patrick reached down to stroke the side of his lover’s face, opening his mouth to whisper words of love and encouragement.

What came out however, was a long and drawn out moan of Pete’s name as Pete swallowed Patrick down, down, down until his cock hit the back of his fiancee’s throat.

Pete bobbed his head up and down, taking his finger and running it from the back of Patrick’s balls to his entrance, teasing around the rim until…

“Fffuucckk.” Patrick cried out through clenched teeth as he came hot and hard down Pete’s throat.

Pete continued to suck lightly on Patrick’s dick until the younger man pulled him up the bed and into his arms.

“Hey,” Pete said, smiling at Patrick.

“Hi.” Patrick stretched like a cat, then kissed Pete lazily. His hand began trailing down Pete’s chest, but Pete caught it and pulled it to his lips, kissing it.

“I’m good,” Pete said. “Can I cash in on that cheese toast and GoT marathon now?”

Patrick smiled and pecked Pete on the cheek. “Of course. Think you’d like a shower? I’ll meet you on the couch in 30 minutes.”

Pete nodded before climbing off the bed and slowly sauntering to the en suite, making sure his lover had a good view of his ass.

He turned and gave Patrick a wicked grin as he disappeared through the door.

********

Patrick bit his lip, staring hard at the cheese toast on the coffee table as if it would give him the answers he needed.

What would Pete do? Would he be mad? Would he leave? Would he break up with him and move out of their house, finding someone younger, slimmer, less headstrong?

Patrick heard Pete turn off the hair dryer in the en suite.

It was time.

He hoped like hell he had made the right call.

“Okay, all ready f…”

Patrick smiled and looked sheepishly at his lover who had just entered the living room. 

He was standing on the left side of their 146 inch television, a beautiful small waterfall cascading down a rock wall displayed on the screen. 

Patrick’s best friend Joe was standing beside him, while Pete’s best friend Andy stood at the far right of the screen.

Joe and Andy were dressed in black jeans and sweatshirts (Joe’s had a rip along the collar).

Patrick was dressed in his dark plum velvet tuxedo coat, along with a David Bowie tishirt, tight black jeans, and his favorite slippers.

In the middle was Butch, wearing a polyester brown suit with the widest blue polka-dot tie Pete had ever seen.

“Wha?” Pete said, trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on.

Patrick stepped forward, both hands raised.

“Please don’t get mad, just hear me out. The party tonight at the Houdini mansion wasn’t just going to be a regular party, I, well, I’ve been secretly planning for it to be our wedding.” Patrick pointed to the screen behind them. “That’s the waterfall at the Houdini Mansion we were going to get married in front of.” 

Pete stared at the screen, mouth hanging open.

“And I invited all our friends and family. I wanted to make it a surprise, like you made our proposal a surprise. That’s why I chose the Houdini Mansion as a venue; kind of a reference to the fact you proposed to me on Halloween.”

Pete turned his gaze to Patrick, his eyebrows knitted tightly together.

“I called Butch this morning and had him cancel everything when I realized you weren’t feeling well, “ Patrick continued nervously, “and he told me to call him back later if you were feeling better, that he could scale it way, way back.

I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, or made your day worse. I just hoped since you were feeling better you wouldn’t mind a few people in the house just long enough for us to become husbands. Butch became ordained online today just for this…

I love you so much Pete, and I want to marry you. I don’t care about flowers, or cake, or dancing, or fireworks. I just wanted you to be mine and me to be yours forever, officially.

What I’m trying to say rather badly is, welcome to your surprise wedding Pete - that is, if you’ll have me.”

Pete blinked, closed his gaping mouth, turned on his heel, and disappeared up the stairs.

Patrick couldn’t hold back his tears while he waited for his fiancee/lover/partner/best friend Pete to reappear with a packed bag and run out the front door.

Head in his hands, he felt several pairs of hands patting his back consolingly, whispering words of comfort to him.

Suddenly, Patrick heard a few chuckles and guffaws around him.

Patrick looked up, ready to scold his friends for laughing at his misfortune.

His face broke out in a wide smile, however, when he saw his beautiful fiancee walking towards him, wearing his black velvet jacket over a well-worn Metallica t-shirt and his cheetah-print jeans.

Pete was even wearing those horrible slides Patrick hated so much.

Pete took Patrick’s face in his hands, trying to erase the tear tracks with his thumbs.

“So let me make sure I understand this - you tried to throw us a surprise wedding that you’d been planning for weeks, only to cancel it because I was having a bad day? Patrick, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Patrick placed his hands over Pete’s.

“Because I would never ever make you do something unless you could enjoy it too.”

“That’s why you moved the wedding here? You knew I’d be more comfortable at home with us and a few friends?”

Patrick smiled and nodded.

Pete turned and looked at Butch.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Are you gonna marry us or what?”

Patrick felt the panic and doubts that had plagued him the past few minutes melt away.  


******

“Love you ‘Trick,” Pete murmured against his lips as he kissed Patrick for the first time as husbands.

“Love you too, Pete. Forever.”


End file.
